Kages Can't Afford To Be Selfish
by IAmN0tDead
Summary: A few years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto hooked up with the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi. One morning, Naruto decides that he wants more from their relationship and wishes to settle down with her as he tries to convince her that they should make it happen instead of just wishing that it would. NarutoXMei One-shot


I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga.

**Kages Can't Afford to be Selfish**

As he open his eyes, all he could see was a mass of red hair in his vision, he could feel himself cuddling with a warm body; from the feels of it, it was one any male and some female would kill just to spend a night with. It was the fact that there was a beautiful woman laying next to him that he couldn't help but be reminded of his younger years, where he was so dense and naive he'd never even realise someone was hitting on him before he managed to unknowingly chased them away somehow. But the Naruto Uzumaki now is one of the heroes of the Fourth Shinobi World War and a confident, powerful kage; so no, there was no need to act like his younger self, he knew who the body pressing against his belonged to anyway; it was Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage.

His hand unconsciously started caressing the woman's auburn locks until he remembered his right hand was mummified before he reached up with his left to continue the caress. Times like this made him wish he didn't destroy his right forearm fighting Sasuke. Sure, his new one was cloned from the cells of Hashirama Senju, but still, the feel of it was different, not to mention the sight of it still creeps the hell out of him, hence the mummification.

Just then, it was no surprise, with the amount of movement he made, the Mei was jolted from her slumber as you never get to be a heavy sleeper when you're a kage and Mei Terumi was no different; even the lightest touch could awaken her. Immediately, recalling where she was and recognising who she was with, she relaxed; preventing herself from snapping his neck, nations have gone to war for so much less.

"Mmmmm, morning," she said while yawning in his arms. She reached up to press her lips against his before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, still half-asleep.

"Don't you wanna get up?" he asked against her head.

"No, let me get my beauty sleep," she retorted sleepily against his neck, her breath tickling his bare skin, sending shivers up his back.

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're already beautiful," Naruto tried to reason.

"Flatterer, but I'm still not getting up," Mei mumbled against him.

Knowing how to awaken her, Naruto smirked and shifted on to his back, bringing Mei with him. In this new position, they could feel his member at "full mast" pressing up against her thigh.

She let out a soft moan. Even in her somnolent state, she could feel herself getting increasingly wet and aroused. However, still too drowsy to do anything about it, she let Naruto take charge. Since he was never one to tease anyway, she had nothing to worry about, knowing he would give her what she craved.

He positioned himself and entered her, fully sheathing his member into her, allowing her warmth to envelop him causing her to let out a loud gasped.

Starting slow at first, Naruto moved his hips gently from underneath her until she was awake enough to catch up. Mei couldn't help but let out soft moans and mewls from her position on his chest as he fucked her from underneath. It wasn't long before she started attacking his neck, kissing and licking, even occasionally biting, leaving angry-looking love-bites that clearly displayed her claim on him, not that she's suppose to have one on him due to their situation.

She let out an involuntary shudder as she felt his member brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Adrenaline already flooding her veins, Mei was finally fully awakened. She reached a hand behind her lover's head and grasped, hard, on his spiky blonde locks and forcefully tilted his head downwards and raising herself up, hungrily pressed her lips against his, engaging him in a sensual and erotic duel as her tongue was immediately granted entry between his lips.

As their arousal intensified, Mei began letting out loud, muffled moans through their lip-lock, her hands keeping busy, switching from clutching him against her to exploring his chiselled body. His hands, one rough and calloused, the other artificially cloned and wrapped in bandages from his bicep all the way to his finger tips, grasping her hips, helping her raise up and down, matching the speed of his thrusts without loosing momentum or rhythm even when they feel their skin momentarily cling together every time their pelvis met due to the fluids released by Mei's arousal, which also had the unsurprising effect of making wet, squishy and arousing sounds.

Mei suddenly broke off their kiss when she felt Naruto brushed against the same sensitive spot earlier, and not willing to let the pleasure escape her, she sat up, nearly crushing his pelvis as she dropped her entire weight on him and started vigorously grinding on him, silencing the erotic wet and squelching sounds from before. From his position on the bed, Naruto watched Mei as she rode him, the movement of her hips, the motion of her breasts, like a hypnotic dance; she captivated him. Then he caught her lone emerald-coloured eye unhidden by her hair, making her look so sexy and irresistible, he sat up and claimed her lips before switching their positions and gave her what she wanted - a hard fucking intended to graze her hypersensitive g-spot and send electrifying pleasure right into her core. Without skipping a beat, his artificial arm went behind her thigh to hold her in place while his undamaged hand went to her breast sensually massaging it and teasing the nipple as his mouth attached to the other breast, sucking on the other nipple to stimulate her as well as getting his vengeance for the love-bites she gave him before.

The sounds of skins slapping against one another as their nether regions repeatedly met as well as the squelching sounds from their intense and passionate love-making began to get drowned out by Mei's moans, which has switch from sporadic to long continuous moans increasing in frequency with occasional pauses when she took a breath. It wasn't long before she was sent over the edge, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck, she screamed out her overwhelming pleasure while her whole body clenched and flexed. Not slowing down, Naruto kept pounding her through the orgasm, prolonging her climax and it wasn't long before he joined her, coating her canal with his fluids as his mind, body and soul was overtaken by pleasure.

Breathing heavily as they lie against each other, bodies flushed as they recover from the minor exertion. Naruto rolled over, and looked into her eyes, his hand reaching up to brush aside the hair obscuring one of the most beautiful pair of green eyes he's ever laid eyes on. As he gazed into them, he debated on whether he should tell her, maybe things could be better if he just told her that he loves her. She knows that he loves her anyway and he knows that she loves him, despite their age difference. But the situation was way more complicated than just age.

It all started with just sex one night during a diplomatic summit, one slowly became many. As time passed, they started getting to know each other and began to fall in love, the sex began to mean something more. Soon after, monthly became weekly, weekly became daily. Thanks to his father's guards, he now knows the jutsu that made his father's career, enabling him teleport to Kirigakure or teleport her to Konoha in an instant, but it was still troublesome as it requires so much chakra and takes a heck of a long time just to pin-point the target seal. He would never know how his father or the Second Hokage ever felt comfortable using it in battle.

But as powerful as he was, Naruto couldn't always do what he wanted. He was hokage now, as the leader of his village, he has to think about the village, he can't have a romantic relationship with the leader of another village. And yet, here he is, hell, here she is, a leader of another village, in his bedroom, body pressed against his, gazing into his azure orbs with the same amount of love he holds for her. The only thing preventing them from taking their relationship to the next level was a bunch of stupid, complicated politics.

Despite the forbidden nature of their relationship as well as their best efforts to keep it quiet, everyone knew of about it but no one ever said anything, it's like one of those worst-kept secrets that everyone knew about but never talks about. Now that he thought about it, it kinda reminded him of his status as Konoha's Jinchuuriki during his childhood.

He was expelled from his musings when she called his name and realised that he got lost in his train of thoughts while staring at her. What was he thinking about again? Oh right, he was deciding whether he should tell her.

"You know I do too," she suddenly said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Whatever you were thinking about, we're not suppose to say it," she answered.

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" he asked back.

"Because…" she pressed her lips against his gently in a chaste kiss, tucked her head back under his chin and just left it at that.

He knows what she meant, just as she knows that he knows.

There was comfortable moment of silence as he let his hand caress her back, feeling her shivers as his palm brush across her spine.

"The council is pressuring me to get married and produce an heir," Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Mei knew something like this would happen, just as it has happened to her. However, she was still curious as to what he did.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I told them to back off," he replied nonchalantly. "Besides, the only woman I want to marry…"

"Don't," she interrupted and raised herself up on her elbows. "You know we can't."

"Fuck these politics! I don't want to live like this Mei, sneaking between villages day in and day out, I want to be with you for real," he raised his voice, expressing his frustration.

"Isn't this enough! We keep everyone happy and don't break any rules this way!" she argued back.

"They'll never be happy until I do what they say! I don't want to spend my life with anyone else and just fuck whoever they send my way!" He got up onto his elbows while she shifted off his body.

"You think I want that, Naruto?!" Just as frustrated as him, she yelled back while clutching the sheets to her body. Taking a deep breathe, she calmed herself and with one hand still holding the sheets she reached out with the other, resting her palm on his cheek, "We're both kages, we can't afford to be selfish, everything we do has to be for our villages, Kiri needs me, just as Konoha needs you."

Leaning forward she kissed him, and laid her forehead against his.

Calming down, he said, "I want this to work, I want _us_ to work."

"We _are_ working, this is as good as we'll get, there's never been a situation like ours before," She told him, while pushing lightly on his chest to get him to lie back down.

He obliged, laying back down on his back, pulling her close to him.

"We could retire, maybe Sasuke or Konohamaru could take my place," he suggested.

"I could never ask you to do that for me, being Hokage is your dream."

"_Becoming_ Hokage is my dream and I've achieved it, we're at peace now, they don't need me and they can't use Kurama as an excuse anymore since I'm going to release him."

"You're what?" she asked in surprise, worried her lover was going to get himself killed.

"All the other tail-beasts are free now, after all we've been through I'm not gonna keep him locked up forever, I want to let him out on my deathbed, Bee's having the same agreement with Gyuuki."

"Oh..."

She felt so touched that Naruto would walk away just for her. He really was the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja, every day he would do something that completely surprises her and reminds her not only of how much he loves her but also of how much she could love him. She wished that she could do the same, but Chojuro wasn't ready to take the position of Mizukage.

"I can't walk away right now, my successor's not ready."

Naruto let out a sigh, "we don't have to do it now, we have plenty of time."

"Naruto, I'm not as young as you, I–"

The rest of her sentence was never even formed in her mind as Naruto pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss that made her whole body tingle.

"I've said it from the start, I don't care about your age Mei, I love you."

He surprised himself by saying it, he was so caught in the moment he didn't care about some stupid politics, he'll deal with repercussions later.

"You idiot, I told you not to say it."

She tried and tried to convey her anger but there was none, as she couldn't even stop the smile from forming.

"I don't care, I want the woman that I love to know that I love her," he said while crossing his arms and facing away from her.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," she said jokingly. "But I love you anyway," she whispered into his ear as she hugged him from behind.

Hearing that Naruto couldn't help but let out a shit-eating grin and turned around to pull her in for another round of passionate lip-locking.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This story is about 2,300 words...**

**To those who have read this story before: Yes, I have edited it, I lengthened the lemon I always thought the one before wasn't really well-written. So here you go, fap away! Lol, kidding... or am I? Read and Review!**

**To those who haven't: still Read and Review!**

**Just in case anyone's confuse with some parts of the story,**

**I would think that if they didn't say they love each other it was easier to go with the charade that it was just sex and it wouldn't mean anything, but I guess that didn't work out in the end.**

**"You Know I do too" – she trying to tell him she loves him without saying it.**

**"Because..." – same as above**

**"Letting out Kurama in his deathbed" – jinchuurikis die when their bijuu is extracted, why would Kurama kill Naruto.**

**Here are some complains I have for the current fics if you ever decide to write Naruto FFs,**

**Hiraishin is a space-time jutsu, there's no colour lights involved... no flashing yellow... it's just disappearing and appearing... if you've watch the 2007 TV series "Heroes" it's like how Hiro teleports and moves through time. The yellow flash name was given to Minato because Iwa shinobi catches a glimpse of his hair as he appears and disappears.**

**To people who didn't know, Minato didn't create the Hiraishin, he just improved it, The Second Hokage is the creator.**

**Shadow clones splits chakra evenly, more chakra a person has, the more chakra for the person and their clones when he/she creates a fixed number of clones. you don't say "10 clones worth of chakra" you say "10 clones worth of (insert person)'s chakra" because 10 clones created by someone will require a different amount than 10 clones created by someone else. It's not a forbidden technique since it only creates a few clones, the multi-shadow clone is the forbidden version of the technique, I'm pretty sure 10 is already considered multi – you split your chakra too much you don't have enough you die before you can dispel the clones to get back your chakra.**

**Also, please stop starting your story from the beginning of canon unless its a time-travel story, we already have 300,000 of those. **


End file.
